


Please Be Okay (I Can't Imagine Life Without You)

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: Alex is hurt pretty badly during a mission. Maggie is there, watching over. Supergirl is there too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

~~  
“What the hell is going on?!” Maggie yelled. “Supergirl comes to my house in the middle of the night saying I need to come with her to the DEO HQ because it’s an emergency. Well, I’m here, what the hell is the emergency?” She had directed her anger at Director Henshaw- or Director J’onn or whatever the hell he went by. 

A grave expression masked the man’s face. “Detective, it’s Alex.” He began. 

In an instant Maggie went from angry to worried out of her mind. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she began asking a flurry of questions. “What happened? Is she alive? Where is she? Can I see her?” 

Director Henshaw/J’onzz put a hand up, signaling for her to calm down. He looked her in the eyes. “Alex is alive, but she is in critical condition. She and a strike team were on a mission to take down a rogue group of aliens. In the fight, Alex was attacked by the leader. She has multiple lacerations, burns, and several bruised ribs. Along with half a dozen poisonous barbs that were lodged in her arm. Right now she is in the OR and the best doctors we have are taking care of her.” The man explained. 

With every word that came out of his mouth, Maggie felt her world crash around her a little bit more. 

“Can I… can I see her?” She finally asked. Now, her voice was barely above a terrified whisper. 

Director Henshaw/J’onzz sighed. “She is still in surgery. The minute the doctors give the OK, you may see her.” Something somewhere beeped and the Director excused himself, but not before putting a solid hand on Maggie’s shoulder in a comforting notion. “Alex is tough, she will be okay.” With that, he left.

Maggie didn’t know how long she stood in the middle of the floor for. Everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion. Static seemed to be crackling in her ears. 

“Hey.” Numbly, Maggie turned around. It was Supergirl that was talking to her. “You hungry?” 

All Maggie wanted to do was scream that she wasn’t hungry, that she would never eat again if it meant Alex would be safe forever. But she realized what Supergirl was trying to do: ground her in reality, comfort her. Besides, it’s not like she could just stand in the middle of the DEO HQ forever. 

~~

If they weren’t under the circumstances they were, Maggie probably would have laughed. Because here she was, walking through the halls of a secret government operation tasked with taking down rogue aliens, drinking coffee alongside Supergirl. 

Neither of them had spoken. Both of them were waiting painstakingly for Alex to be out of the OR so they could see her. Though, upon seeing Supergirl’s usually brave face fall away to reveal a much more solemn one, Maggie decided to risk it and ask the question that has been bugging her for a long time.

“What exactly is the deal between you two?” 

The question hung in the air for awhile. Supergirl sipped at her coffee way longer than she should have, trying to buy herself time to think of a reasonable explanation. “We’ve been working together for about two years.” 

“I’ve had partners for longer and we didn’t get half as close as you and Alex.” Maggie scrutinized. She stared at Supergirl, something fierce and vaguely familiar in her eyes. 

Supergirl sighed and shook her head. “Alex is probably going to kill me.” She muttered to herself. “You have been dating Alex for months now and I’ve never seen her so happy, except when she’s with you. A lot of people think I’m naive, but I think I know true love when I see it. So, if you two are going to go all the way, then you should know the truth.” 

“Let me guess, you two are sisters.” Maggie said, beating her to the punch. It was a good thing Kara didn’t take another sip of her drink, otherwise she would have choked on it. 

“How did you know?” Kara asked, in shock. 

Maggie shrugged. “Do you think I won by Detective badge in a game of pool? I figured you had to know her outside of work. And a few months ago, when you gave me the whole ‘If you hurt Alex I will make sure they never find your body’ spiel- as Kara and Supergirl- that kind of cemented my theory.” She explained, nonchalantly sipping her coffee. 

“You’re good. I can see why Alex loves you so much.” Kara said. Maggie’s face once again darkened with worry at the mention of Alex’s name. “Hey, you and I both know how tough she is. She’ll pull through.”

‘But what if she doesn’t pull through this time?’ Maggie wondered to herself. She too a long swig of her coffee, as if that could drown out all the negative thoughts.   
~~  
Maggie was sitting in a chair at Alex’s bedside now. She had gotten out of surgery a few hours ago but was still unconscious due to the drugs they used to flush out the poison. Maggie called in sick to work. No way in hell was she going to leave Alex’s side anytime soon. 

Kara and Director Henshaw dropped by to check in on Alex. Though, they had to leave because of some alien attack somewhere in National City. Maggie tried to bring herself to care about it, she really did. Right now, though, Alex was hurt. Nothing mattered more to Maggie than Alex being okay. That thought scared Maggie. 

In just seven months, Alex had become the most important thing in Maggie’s life. One of those months they spent as ‘just friends’ (both of them knew in their heart of hearts they could never be ‘just friends’).

Maggie held Alex’s hand. It was colder than normal. Lightly, she traced patterns on Alex’s pale skin. Her eyes picked out small scars on the knuckles, most likely from training too hard over the years. Tenderly, Maggie kissed every scar she could see. 

Alex was still unconscious. Bruises and scratches marked her face, her torso and arms covered in bandages. The heart monitor beeped at a constant rhythm. Even with the doctor's’ words of assurance that the worst was over, Maggie couldn’t help but feel lost and worried out of her mind. 

“C’mon, Danvers. Wake up.” Maggie whispered desperately, clutching one of Alex’s hands in both of her own. “Are you really gonna let a couple of aliens get the better of you?” 

No movement. Just steady, deep breaths. 

With a sigh, Maggie returned to tracing patterns on Alex’s hand.

“I meant what I said, you know.” She said quietly. Her gaze edged up to Alex’s closed, bruised eyelids. “That I don’t want to imagine my life without you. I know we haven’t been together very long. But you’re just so damn important to me. I love you so much, Alex Danvers. I love you so, so much.” 

That was not the first time Maggie said ‘I love you’ to Alex. That was not the first time she said it while Alex was unconscious. But, that was the first time she said ‘I love you’- or anything- and meant it with every cell in her entire body. Never before had she meant anything so much. 

Cough.

“You…. getting soft on me…. Sawyer?” Alex mumbled. Dazed and weary from the hellish night she just endured, Alex still managed to curl her lips upward into a smile. She squeezed Maggie’s hand. 

Maggie was so relieved and happy that Alex was alright, that she started crying. 

“I love you so much.” Maggie choked out. 

“I love… you too.” Alex answered.   
~~

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, you did WHAT while I was unconscious?!” Alex yelled at her sister. 

Kara looked at her sister and smiled a smile that was full of admission but no regrets. “Alex, calm down, you’re gonna… tear your stitches or something.” Kara replied. 

“Yeah, babe, it’s only been few days so you still have a lot of healing to do. Plus, I already kind of had a hunch.” Maggie interjected, placing a mug of hot tea in front of Alex- who was sitting down on   
the couch. The DEO’s medical staff let her go home earlier that morning and Kara and Maggie had helped her home.

Looking resigned, Alex relaxed as much as she could into the couch, her wounds still causing her all kinds of grief. “Still, Kara, it’s called a ‘Secret Identity’ for a reason.” Alex muttered into her tea.   
Chuckling, Maggie sat down next to her girlfriend, being very careful to avoid all her sore spots. 

“You trust Maggie and that’s more than enough for me.” Kara stated. 

“Aww.” Maggie said, touching her heart with her fingers in a mock gesture. 

“Still, if you break Alex’s heart I’m morally obligated to vaporize you.” Kara added. 

Maggie laughed. “You threatening an officer?” 

“No, I’m threatening my sister’s girlfriend.” Kara answered without hesitation.

Alex chuckled at their banter which hurt her ribs. 

“You okay?” Maggie immediately asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Damned aliens did a good number on me.” Alex muttered.

“Now can you see why J’onn gave you the next few weeks off?” Kara questioned, hands on her hips in that signature pose of hers. 

“Yeah, yeah. Not all of us are from Krypton.” ALex grumbled, taking another swig of her tea. 

“And not all us are Alex Danvers either.” Kara replied without hesitation. Her phone beeped. “Ugh, Snapper is on my butt about this Supergirl story. Gotta go. Love you, sis.” Kara gently hugged Alex.   
Then, to Maggie she said, “Take care of her.” 

“Trust me, I will.” Maggie promised. 

“Good. See you lovebirds later.” Kara called as she hurried out of the apartment. 

After Kara left, Maggie put an arm around Alex. They rested on each other for a while. “I think Kara is starting to like you.” Alex whispered.

“I sure as hell hope so. I could handle Supergirl. But I cannot handle to full rage of Kara Danvers. No way.” Maggie half joked. 

Alex snuggled closer into Maggie, ignoring the pain that shot through her. “I love you.” 

Maggie leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Alex’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have a great day! If you have any suggestions or requests, please let me know!


End file.
